crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizens of Beach City
This is mostly The CrystalGems based wiki, though all the humans will be on this page. Buck Dewey He is the son of Mayor Dewey. He is good friends with Jenny and Sour cream. Connie She is one of Steven's best friend. She has no friends at school, but she is very smart and likes to read and watch TV. Connie is not in The City though. Greg Steven's father. He is a former musician, and he lives in a van. He owns a car wash. Jenny Jenny works at Fish Stew Pizza as a deliverer and is friends with Buck and Sour Cream. She is independent as a person, but slacks off of work. She is a fan of metal music. She is part of the Pizza family. Kevin It is unknown if he lives in beach city. He is also one of Sour Cream's "internet friends". Kiki Kiki, like her sister Jenny works at Fish Stew Pizza. She workers at the register. She is hard-working, unlike her sister and somewhat reserved. She is friends with Ronaldo. Kofi He is one of the owners of Fish Stew Pizza. He is strict sometimes, but loves his family a lot. He can hold grudges easily as seen with Garnet. Nanefua is his mother. Lars He works at the Big Donut and is close to Sadie. Marty Marty was like an Antagonist to Beach City. Mayor Dewey He is the mayor of Beach City and always turns to the Crystal Gems when there's a supernatural problem. Mr. Fryman Fryman is a Fry person who's hair looks like Fries Fryman works at the Fry place. Mr. Smiley Harold smiley owned the Amusement Park and does the arcade. Nanefua (Gunga) She is one of the owners of Fish Stew Pizza. Kofi is her son, and Jenny and Kiki are her grand daughters. It is unknown whether she comes from Ghana or if she is first generation Ghanaian. She is very agile and strong despite her old age, and she has a big spirit. Suitcase Sam He is a background character. Not much is known about him, but he wears an eyepatch. Onion He's a background character who is the son of Vidallia and Yellowtail and is Sour Cream's brother. He's also Steven's friend. Peedee Peedee is called Peedee unlike Petey and does not like work even looking like a fry person who all fries obtain fry hair but Peedee does start to like work. Ronaldo Ronaldo is like a nerd or a Steven Universe theorist which Ronaldo was the first to theorize the Diamonds and explained a lot, Again In a Talent Show Ronaldo did a Diamond Authority cameo. Sadie She works at the Big Donut with Lars and is close to Steven. Sour Cream Doesn't do much just talks to Jenny, Lars, Buck, Steven. Vidalia Vidalia used to be an antagonist to Beach City but now still thinks it was right but is aged now and understands more. Yellow Tail Yellow Tail is unknown and mostly in a cameo. Category:Characters Category:People Of Beach City Category:People Category:Humans